<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ancient Experiments Brought Back By... by IReadLotsOfFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195882">Ancient Experiments Brought Back By...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IReadLotsOfFics/pseuds/IReadLotsOfFics'>IReadLotsOfFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>;-;, Action/Adventure, Animals, Artifacts, Don't let the ears fool you - Freeform, Experiments, I got inspired, Luffy is still badass, Luffy tired of being called cute, Mystery, Not Serious, omg adorable, sorry bro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IReadLotsOfFics/pseuds/IReadLotsOfFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something strange is happening all over the One Piece world. Even as far back as the East Blue, infamous and strong pirates are being turned into animals after making contact with small artifacts believed to be ancient experiments. They eventually turn back, but things remain reminding them of the predicament. However, the remaining things are quite.. adorable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>One-sided Monkey D. Luffy/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Rabbit Strikingly Similar to our Captain.. Wait What?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fic I've decided to make long-ish. I lose inspiration fast, mostly due to writers block. However, I have plenty of drafts that if, I decide to continue, will be posted when the story has "ended." Don't take this fic seriously! Not meant to be a torture story. Someday I might post an ASL story that's a tad darker than normal though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was completely normal. Not a single thing wrong! Luffy thought happily, sitting on his special seat aboard the Thousand Sunny. Today’s sky was especially clear, not a cloud seen for miles. The comforting sounds of his crew training or inventing things was enough to set the captain’s mind at ease. And they hadn’t even had a run-in with the marines yet. Yes sirree, what a lucky day today is. </p><p>Which apparently was a jinx, because of course nothing could be ‘perfect’ anymore on the Grand Line. While Nami and Robin were being fawned over by Sanji as they read books, Brook along with Usopp yelped in surprise. The marksman had reeled not a fish out of the water, not even a sea king or some strange creature. It was a small stone, and engraved in it (supposedly) ancient scriptures nobody could read. </p><p>Except maybe for Robin. She gently stepped over the grass on the Sunny’s deck and took a look at the stone. Sanji followed while complimenting her skills to read ancient languages. The stone was smooth as glass and shinier than any gem. But somehow, the letters carved into it were so strange even she didn’t have the ability to read it. </p><p>She gave a questioning look before turning to the rest of the crew and their apprehensive faces. “I believe this is an ancient language used by people far before anybody later on could learn of it. Or, there is a possibility it is another code language used by laboratories similar to Caesar for research. It wouldn’t be a smart idea to fiddle with it, because some places are known to study magical artifacts. This stone here could be something very dangerous and unpredictable.” </p><p>Luffy, being curious, stretched down from his earlier spot to take a look at the ‘mystery stone!’ And asked to hold it. </p><p>“Luffy-san, Luffy-san.. I do believe our archeologist has a point in that we shouldn’t touch it!” Brook pointed out, gently pushing Luffy’s curious hands away from the possibly dangerous artifact. Usopp nodded and told Luffy,</p><p>“Remember last time when you ate that poisonous fish? It’s very similar. If you touch that stone it could endanger you or others. Not that the great captain Usopp could be harmed, of course!” The crew laughed at the liar’s antics. </p><p>Nami’s eyes grew beli as she wondered whether or not a mysterious and magical stone could sell for a reasonable amount of money.</p><p>“Neh, but it doesn’t look that dangerous?” Was their only warning before rubber hands grasped the stone, turning it over and touching the markings. Zoro, who had been sleeping, surprisingly woke up at Nami and Sanji’s screams directed at Luffy. </p><p>“You dumbass! What if it reacts to human skin or something? Usopp hasn’t even touched it yet and he was the one who fished it up!” Sanji scolded, kicking Luffy over the head. Nami nodded and punched him for good measure. </p><p>“What if you cracked it? This could sell for some serious cash!” She barked.</p><p>But so far, nothing seemed to be wrong. No weird noises or magical entities. No change in Luffy’s or anybody else's appearance. Not even the smallest discrepancy was found anywhere near or on the ship. So the crew shook it off and decided to put the stone where they stored treasure, yanking it out of Luffy’s now disappointed hands while wearing gloves. </p><p>“Aww man.. I was hoping it would give me superpowers or something!” The rubber man laughed, to which Zoro responded or rather corrected him.</p><p>“Baka, you already have superpowers. No normal human can stretch as far as you do.” And Luffy thanked him, shishishing all the way to the kitchen where he would bug Sanji for food. </p><p>----------</p><p>Now, by dinner, the entire crew had forgotten about the stone except Nami. She was still reading into books about stones to distinguish their value. And Luffy was going about eating at inhuman speeds as usual. Everything seemed alright. </p><p>That was until Luffy disappeared.</p><p>Robin, being as perceptive as she is, noticed first.</p><p>“Has anybody seen captain-san around lately? I haven’t heard or caught sight of him since dinner.” Sanji started doing his ‘in love’ dance.</p><p>“Mellorine! Your eyes are so sharp! But no, I haven’t seen the shitty captain after dinner either.” He finished after his perverted chant. Everybody else agreed, saying they hadn’t even heard or caught a glimpse of their captain.</p><p>“You don’t suppose it has anything to do with that stone, do you?” Franky pointed out, rubbing his fingers over his chin. Every strawhat’s eyes (except Robin’s) widened.</p><p>“LUFFY!” The crew collectively yelled.</p><p>Usopp was freaking out more than anybody else, being as negative as he was. “AHHH! Luffy has been vanished into thin air by dark magic! NoooOooOOOoo!” He moaned in despair, falling over from where he had been crafting slingshot ammunition. Franky was trying his best to calm him down.</p><p>“Don’t worry Usopp! I’m sure our captain is doing suuuper! I’m also quite confident he just snuck off or.. Hey is that a rabbit?” The question startled even Robin, and surprisingly, also the rabbit. It started jumping and flailing it’s short appendages, pointing at itself in the process. Robin peered curiously at the little rabbit, noting the scar underneath its left eye. Very similar to their captain’s.. Not to mention the rabbit seemed to understand Franky’s comment earlier. Its fur was colored black and the same with its eyes. Luffy’s trademark x-shaped scar was also visible (admittedly smaller) on the rabbit’s chest. The ears weren't floppy, but moved or twitched occasionally in their upright position. </p><p>“If I’m correct, our captain.. Has turned into this rabbit here.”</p><p>“EHHHH?!!!” Came the second collective scream of that day.</p><p>Nobody knew how to react. This rabbit here was.. Luffy?! Well, now that they thought about it, the resemblance was notable.</p><p>Zoro sighed and the rabbit stretched its neck up to him, as if to say, “It’s me! It’s me! Look! I can stretch!” The swordsman swore he didn’t blush at the small animal’s totally not adorable furry face. Usopp just stood in shock over what had happened. And Brook, well, he was laughing.</p><p>“Sencho-san has become a rabbit! Yohohohohohoho!” The cracked laughter rang over the entire ship until even Zoro cracked a smile. Then Nami decided to get the others to understand the severity of the situation. In her hand was the daily newspaper.</p><p>“Shut up and listen!” She screeched, opening to the second page of the paper. Then, she began to read aloud. “Today, multiple infamous pirate captains and numerous crew members have been reported turning into tamed animals. They retain their powers, but cannot seem to turn back, and marines are trying to take hold of the situation. Nothing like this has ever been seen before on such a large scale! Even admirals now look into the strange transformations. Many claim that it is not the work of devil fruits, but we will find out more later. Currently anybody affected will be targeted and taken in for questioning by the marines.” Nami finished, closing the paper and giving Luffy a look that was both worried and furious.</p><p>“Now, because of this IDIOT we’re going to be targeted even more often by marines! I bet that news coo has already seen this! What if they can spread news as well as send it?!” The girl screamed at the small rabbit, refraining from hitting it even though she knew it was still her rubber-brained and rubber-bodied captain. The fluff, it was just too adorable! Robin seemed to understand the danger, turning to Luffy.</p><p>“Luffy, can you still use your powers and haki?” Came the immediate question everybody had been wondering anyways. The rabbit (Luffy) nodded, jumping and stretching it’s small paw forcefully against Zoro’s (now unsheathed) swords. Zoro gritted his teeth and slid back quickly, almost falling over the ship’s railing. And Zoro also knew how his captain had held back the force of the strike. </p><p>“That’s one tough rabbit..” He commented, sheathing his swords again and staring in disbelief at the seemingly tiny little creature. Finally he admitted to himself that regardless of it being his captain, this tiny bundle of fluff was too much to take. Robin smiled at the man’s struggling face. She herself loved small animals and understood completely. But their captain was also in danger, no side effects had been seen yet but were plausible nonetheless. </p><p>“If I can suggest something..?” The raven-haired woman asked calmly, instinctively picking up the struggling Luffy who wasn’t too keen on being treated like a cute little animal. Despite him being one. Sanji immediately said yes, and others just nodded while waiting for her suggestion. Franky laughed.</p><p>"I'm sure none of us have any better ideas!"</p><p>She started quickly, urgency in her voice. “I believe Luffy is in danger. And since we don’t know much about the situation, maybe contacting the Heart Pirates could give us some information? The same could have also happened to them, and they focus more on news stories than us.” Chopper shrugged as if to say ‘why not?’ And Sanji wholeheartedly agreed with anything she said. Nobody objected, either. </p><p>And to say the Heart Pirates were affected was an understatement, to say the least. </p><p>Nami dialed the den-den mushi on their ship and soon it was answered. They explained their situation immediately.</p><p>“Strawhat? Him too? Oh gosh, I thought we were the only ones. Our news coo fell into the ocean today, broken wing or something. So we have no idea if others had this predicament too.. I’m the last member who hasn’t been turned!” The voice shook, Robin recognizing it to be the bear Bepo’s voice. </p><p>“That’s suuuper bad!” Franky gasped, thinking about the entire crew as small animals like his captain currently. Brook gave his trademark ‘yohoho’ and exclaimed how strange the Heart Pirate’s location must be now. Including how relieved he was they used gloves earlier. </p><p>Chopper and Zoro looked down, thinking. Others were also pondering what to do next. This definitely wasn’t good. If entire crews were changing, what would happen in this great pirate era? What if a yonkou was changed? And most importantly, </p><p>Why and how did this happen in the first place?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kidnapped and Aboard a Mystery Ship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A mishap caused by Luffy's curiosity occurs yet again, where we find other allies in danger as well. Will they be able to get out or be saved in time?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold. Yet heat spread across my body, a metal tang in the air as it flowed from the gashes accumulated on my body. I coughed up red, holding my abdomen. They stood above me, holding kairoseki cuffs and chains, not hesitating to lock me away. This wasn’t right. Whatever happened, and however it did, made me a target for something. And they knew where I was. Always.. And my crew was in danger as well. I.. Didn’t even get to warn them.. Please, don’t come after me!</p><p>----------</p><p>“Bepo seemed very distressed in that call earlier, I’m worried..” Nami mentioned at the dinner table, also looking sideways in disgust as a small rabbit ate copious amounts of meat off the table. Why couldn’t his appetite have lowered as well as his size? </p><p>Chopper was still too focused on protecting his plate and also researching Luffy’s condition for dangerous or harmful side effects to answer. However, Robin was always keen to look into strange topics.</p><p>“I believe they will be fine as long as they keep their strength as captain-san has.” Was her reply, calmly sipping some tea while doing so. As soon as she said that, Zoro walked outside from the crows nest, recently he had been going there more often for whatever reason. Robin already knew he was getting stressed for their captain, but not everybody else. Today happened to be the first day he had stepped outside since four days ago. </p><p>“Zoro! Are you injured?!” Chopper immediately looked up from his research, worried about the swordsman. He started running over to Zoro, who was about to fall asleep against the ship’s railing again.</p><p>“No, doctor, I’m fine.” Was the last thing Zoro said before falling asleep.</p><p>“I’m not happy you called me a doctor or anything, idiot!” The reindeer giggled, dancing from side to side. Now, however, he stopped quicker than usual. “I need to keep researching for Luffy’s sake!” Then scurried off back to his previous seat, in range of Luffy for spectating. Currently the rubber rabbit was watching Usopp.</p><p>“Luffy! Look at this new invention of mine! It’s a brand new ammunition that releases a smoke bomb, but almost at the quality of a ninja’s technique this time!” He grinned proudly after displaying the small invention. It was charcoal in color, slightly lighter than pitch black. And, to add presentation, glimmering around the edges. This prompted Luffy to stretch and grab it. Usopp immediately protested. “Luffy, no! This is exactly the behavior that got you turned into a rabbit!” Rabbit paws held the small sphere carefully, and the eyes looked closely, marveling at how shiny it was. But, as we all know, rabbits don’t have thumbs. So the smoke bomb dropped, causing the entire ship to be engulfed in black clouds. Luckily it didn’t cause respiratory problems for the crew. Usopp sighed and slapped his forehead.</p><p>“Long nose-bro! What the hell happened!?” Franky’s voice called over the ship, spraying sounds continuing until the smoke was cleared out.</p><p>“Luffy has a bad habit of grabbing things before asking..” Usopp groaned, dragging his hand down his face. “I don’t think this could get any wor- Luffy god dammit! Where did you go this time?!” He noticed their captain’s absence, not before Brook called out after walking over the sea a wide distance.</p><p>“In the presence of smoke, it seems Luffy-san has been nabbed by marine life!” He practically yelled, pointing in the direction they assumed their captain had been taken. “We have to go after him quickly, he’s a devil fruit user!” </p><p>It seemed Nami didn’t know whether to be pissed or worried yet again. “That stupid rabbit! He has to learn eventually not everything is safe to grab and look at! Now he’s being kidnapped by who-knows-what and we barely have a lead!” Steam came out of the navigator’s ears and her teeth were pointed. Franky quickly ran up the deck and turned the steering wheel where Brook had pointed.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Luffy-bro! We’ll get you quickly!”</p><p>----------</p><p>Something was constricting him, sapping all his strength out. Even in the small rabbit body, Luffy had been locked into human-sized chains tied even tighter than usual around his entire body. There was even a blindfold on his face. But luckily, his straw hat was tied around his torso.</p><p>It was strange to be this tiny and fluffy, but he didn’t mind it. If the strength remained, he could still become pirate king and protect his nakama. That was all that mattered. But how he had been nabbed so easily was a mystery, everything was dark as smoke engulfed his eyes. It wasn’t arms that had grabbed him, however. They were teeth, likely from a sea king or some other ocean creature. Which brings us to the present and with an important conclusion: this situation was very bad. Somehow the people recognized him and called his name, which surprised him. As a small bunny, even people who have read the news might not have recognized him so easily. It made the rubber man tense and on alert, wiggling his head as hard as he could until the blindfold slipped down just enough for his left eye to see the surroundings. It was underneath a boat’s deck, wavering to the side occasionally. The room was dark and damp, wooden planks sometimes creaking above. And he was definitely not alone. Multiple other animals were there, tied up and motionless. Maybe.. They could understand him?</p><p>“Hey, can you guys hear me?” He called out, and to himself, sounded human. And to his delight, somebody spoke back.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t know what happened but I thought I was here alone. Did you also turn into an animal?” Luffy saw the deep voice came from a black wolf about five feet away from him. It had white splotches dotting the fur and the coat was almost as unruly as Luffy’s hair. </p><p>“Yeah, this mystery stone I touched turned me into one.” He laughed, giving away information without a second thought. Then he got interrupted.</p><p>“Can anybody explain what the hell the reason is for kidnapping us?!” Screamed a pink bear in the far back of the room, flashing her teeth at wherever she had heard the voices from. </p><p>“Dunno, must be a mystery boat!” The rabbit grinned, glad he wasn’t alone down here. The black and white  wolf also reminded him of somebody. “Hey, wolf, are you Torao?” </p><p>“Straw Hat-ya?”</p><p>“So that means yes, then!”  Laughter rang in the enclosed space, even happier that a friend was here. But that didn’t change the fact they had both been kidnapped. “Hmm.. So how did you guys get down here?” The pink bear started yelling again.</p><p>“I was pulled out of my beautiful castle and thrown into this stuffy boat! Nothing even remotely cute is here, eith-” Law interrupted her.</p><p>“Did you see who brought you here? This could help us assess the situation better.” He asked calmly, turning his head towards the girl’s voice. She finally decided to stop yelling and answer him in an average tone.</p><p>“It was a sea king with legs, at least that’s how it looked to me. Really freaked me out, y’know! Then it just grabbed me in its teeth and threw me aboard a small ship where I was cuffed by these guys in black clothing!” Luffy tilted his head in confusion, which was only possible because his neck was made of rubber.</p><p>“Neh, so they weren’t marines? That’s kinda weird.. Oh! You think they’ll give us meat down here? I’m hungry!” The subject quickly changed from serious confusion to his stomach, which Trafalgar was already used to at this point.</p><p>“No, Strawhat-ya, I don’t think you feed prisoners meat. Also, since I assume you can see me and the girl, is there anybody else in here? Any human prisoners?”</p><p>“Hmm.. yeah. There’s a weird red tiger real close to you, and.. A couple people I don’t recognize with animal ears and tail.” Law seemed to take the information slowly, then changed his expression to shocked.</p><p>“A tiger!? What does he look like?”</p><p>“Has a scar over his eyes and a really mean look directed at you.. Looks like he also got his blindfold off.” Luffy explained, wondering why it had such animosity towards Tra-guy. </p><p>“Eustass-ya, if you could stop glaring at me for what happened to us, could you maybe help everybody in here eventually escape?” Law sighed, feeling the glare deepen towards him. Earlier today was quite an event.</p><p> Earlier that day: “We need to find out what’s been happening lately.. This metal slab seems to be very dangerous and could be linked to recent transformations. Eustass-ya, has anything like this been seen on your ship?” </p><p>“What, no! So far nobody had been transformed. Oh, let me get that real quick..” Was the last thing heard before the metal slab slammed into Kid’s arm, bringing Law forward with it. </p><p>“You idiot!”</p><p>*splash!* End flashback.</p><p>“You know this entire thing is your fault right?” The surgeon continued, trying to break the news to Kid so he would stop focusing on anger.</p><p>“Ugh! Fine! It was my fault, but that doesn’t change the fact you asked me to come to your stupid ship for a metal slab that supposedly turns people into animals!” The tiger growled, stopping his glare temporarily. </p><p>“Oooh! Magnet guy! That’s you!” Luffy called across the already tiny room, eyes widened in surprise. “Last time I saw you was at the auction house!” But before he could continue the reunion, a door above them opened and people wearing masks picked up each of the smaller animals, including Luffy. Whilst leading the larger ones with more chains. “Hey! Put me down! Stupid seastone cuffs..” He protested, calling for the others as well. One of the masked people spoke as he wriggled around under the chains.</p><p>“We’ll put you in the same cell as the other guys, be grateful.” And everything went black.</p><p>When Luffy awoke, he wasn’t blindfolded anymore. Neither were any of his cellmates, who, he was glad to see, were Torao and Magnet guy. “Hey, guys, we’re roommates!” Laughed the small animal. Nobody seemed to be injured yet so he wasn’t incredibly cautious as of now.</p><p>“Straw hat, I don’t think being roomies is the thing to focus on right now!” Kid seethed, tail whipping. “Also, Law, I still blame you partly for this!”</p><p>“Eustass-ya, I think you fail to understand this is still entirely your fault. I have barely any part in this. Besides, at least you get to be a tiger. Look at Strawhat-ya over there…” Law pointed at the small black rabbit with his paw. This caused Kid to laugh with tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Hahahahahahaha! God, this is hilarious! The kid with over a billion beli on his head is a little bunny!” Kid pointed at Luffy as if he was accusing him of something, continuing to laugh. “Hahaha! You’re right, you’re right Law. I feel bad! Almost!” Which prompted the following events to happen.</p><p>One, Luffy stretches his right back leg and kicks Kid forcefully into a kairoseki wall, the movement happening so quickly you needed observation haki to see it.</p><p>Two, Law starts laughing at him, and giving a small thumbs up to the rabbit sitting calmly there as if it hadn’t kicked a guy’s face in. Afterall, who cares about maintaining a tough image when you’re locked in a seastone cage with two other pirate captains who know you well enough.</p><p>Three, Kid ceases to laugh at the rabbit anymore, staring in almost-horror at the somehow incredibly strong mammal. </p><p>“Point… taken..” He choked out slowly. Luffy just sat up proudly and declared,</p><p>“I don’t care that I’m a rabbit! I’ve always been a bit shorter anyway. Plus, I can still kick your ass if I want to. But can we get out of here already?” The quick sentences combined multiple things together, Law stopping a few seconds to process it. Then decided to focus on the most important part.</p><p>“Luffy-ya, could you try breaking the walls or floor?” He started then noticed something. “Wait, don’t try anything yet. We have something on our necks.. It looks similar to collars celestial dragons use on their slaves or in auction houses. Could blow your head off.” Luffy stepped out of his punching stance, which now just included standing on his two back legs and raising his small arms.</p><p>“Well, it’s okay anyways! I know my crew is coming to get me.” Long ears twitched, listening around. Luffy somehow grinned like usual even in his current body. Then flopped on his side and closed his eyes. The other two wouldn’t admit it, but the small animal was rather adorable. Law spoke up when he was done staring at the (now asleep) rabbit.</p><p>“It seems okay for now, but we don’t know why we were brought here. It’s a very serious situation that could lead to our deaths or worse. Eustass-ya?” He questioned, looking over to the tiger who was still staring intently, face battling feelings.</p><p>“Huh- what?!” Kid’s eyes averted themselves forcefully to look at the wolf again.</p><p>“If you’re done having an internal conflict about your manliness, we should find out about our current surroundings and why we’re here in the first place! Unless you like being here?” He smirked, watching the other’s face blush lightly. </p><p>“Sh-shut up! You know as much as I do how infuriating it is being locked up in kairoseki equipment and cages. Do you have any leads in the first place?” Slitted pupils thinned even more at the wolf.</p><p>Law laughed and answered him. “It probably has to do with our transformations. Likely an experiment being brought back from a while ago. And we happened to all make mistakes today, including falling into the ocean causing us to be more vulnerable to kidnapping. Luffy-ya I’m not entirely sure what happened to him yet, but it was probably more or less the same.” Kid growled.</p><p>“Are you saying we’re going to be experimented on! This is sick! How did nobody see us get taken away? And if this has anything to do with needles and injections I will not stay here much longer if I can help it!” The doctor’s mouth twitched lightly into a smile.</p><p>“Sounds like somebody is afraid of needles.. Anyways we have to stay on high alert.”</p><p>“What was that, asshole!?” Kid shouted, then calmed down. After all, they needed to get some sleep to prepare for tomorrow. Maybe their crews would get them soon, anyways.. Law seemed to agree, and everybody settled down like their rabbit roommate to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 'Tis but a Flesh Wound..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luffy is first up.. not quite an honor he's taking kindly to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was dim and quiet in the early morning, light barely flickering in through the tiny hole of a window above three captive animals. The wolf, tiger, and rabbit. These three were also renowned captains and one a former-shichibukai. But today they were about to witness the reason for their captivity and kidnapping. </p><p>Luffy awoke with a tug, startling him as he yelled out to Tra-guy and the Magnet guy. “Eh!? What’s happening? Tra-guy?!” His panicked yells eventually awoke the tiger and wolf, the two immediately standing up with fur on end. Even Law seemed to be worried as he looked past Luffy’s long ears.</p><p>“Luffy-ya, whatever you do, avoid that man’s right arm!” The large black and white wolf howled at him, staring past to the long syringe being held by their captor. Stone cracked underneath large claws while a tiger watched anxiously.</p><p>Luffy’s eyes widened as far as his rubber capacity allowed them, using conquerors haki before he could be pierced by whatever he felt about to pierce him. Instinct, he knew. Yet it only seemed to work half as well on the captor, because his shoulder got lightly pierced anyways. Yet not enough to inject all the contents into his body. “Ahh! That hurt!” Rabbit arms flailed and wriggled out of the human ones, hopping over to his friends to talk to them. “Tra-guy! Do you know what they injected?”</p><p>Law lowered his muzzle and gave a conflicted look. “I’m not sure, Strawhat-ya. If I had my sword I could try opening your arm and studying the poison, but as of now none of us have weapons.” Large wolf ears suddenly stood up higher, rotating slightly to where Luffy had jumped from. The captor appeared to be struggling to stay awake, unable to move. Quickly, before Law could even speak, tiny paws slammed into the person’s head, knocking him into the ground just light enough it didn’t leave a crater. Though, cracks still formed, going all the way to Kid. “It might not be a good idea to draw attention to ourselves..” Was the sentence he added, almost intimidated had he not known the man well.</p><p>Kid seemed even more freaked than Luffy had been, even though the needle hadn’t gone anywhere close to him in those moments. “I refuse to have this weird blue liquid injected into my arm! It’s probably poison!” Words spilled out even though it was out of character for somebody like him. </p><p>“It’s okay, metal guy! I feel fine- woooah!” Suddenly the rabbit’s left arm reverted back to how it had once been, human. It looked very strange and unproportionate. And had the small creature not been incredibly strong, it would have prevented Luffy from even moving. “Shishishishi! This looks so silly! But it doesn’t feel painful or anything.” Laughs shook the little body as he swung the large arm about. Law did not seem amused, though.</p><p>“Perhaps the drug is meant to reverse the effects of the artifacts we’ve encountered? Oh, Strawhat, did you also get a metal slate with ancient readings?” A question followed after his hypothesis as he looked expectantly at Luffy.</p><p>“Ancient what now? Do you mean the mystery rock? Usopp fished up this weird stone today and later I became a rabbit after touching it!” Trafalgar nodded, thinking deeply about how many different artifacts there could be around the world right now.</p><p>Kid just stood there during the conversation, still staring at Luffy’s humongous arm. “Straw hat, you don’t suppose that syringe will turn us back, do you?” He questioned, pointing at the still-full syringe that had barely leaked a drop of liquid. Luffy flattened his ears, thinking intently about this information. Not before lunging over and deciding to test it on Kid. “Ahhhh! Don’t bring that thing near me!” But there was no persuading Luffy otherwise. The syringe was shoved into his right shoulder to Kid’s dismay, and the contents now emptied from the small tube. Almost immediately he began to switch back, limbs turning human and then he was back to himself in seconds. Yet a red striped tail and ears remained on him, no matter the extra drops injected. Law’s face showed dismay.</p><p>“Don’t tell me the tail and ears are permanent…” Formerly-tattooed paws/hands touched the top of the wolf’s head, horror struck his features. “I will never hear the end of it when I get back to my crew!” Kid took this as an opportunity to laugh at him.</p><p>“Well, I’m the only normal person here now, anyways! Who knows, you might just remain a puppy dog forever!” He laughed evilly, deciding it wasn’t best to also insult the rabbit then. Luffy might be able to pack a better punch now that his human arm was back..</p><p>“Shishishi! But what do we do about that guy?” Luffy asked, pointing at the comatose captor from before. “I don’t think their friends would like seeing them like this.” He spoke, remembering the fury you feel when a nakama is injured. Kid started thinking, now easier to tell with his human face.</p><p>“Straw hat, can you hide him somewhere?” He asked, pushing Luffy forward so he didn’t have to do what had been suggested. Luffy just laughed and agreed, picking up the man with ease and throwing him into a nearby supply closet, conveniently placed.</p><p>“Tra-guy, I hear more footsteps..” The rabbit called as he hopped back into the room. “They must’ve caught on that I was hungry and decided to feed us!” A grin spread on the rabbit’s face thinking about food. Law wasn’t impressed yet again.</p><p>“Luffy-ya, I don’t know how to break this to you, but we aren’t going to be fed like we used to. Also, for your own safety right now, act as innocent as you can okay?” A softer tone than necessary came out as he stared down the tiny animal. Luffy just giggled and sat in place, fluffing up his fur and attempting to hide his huge arm.</p><p>Soon more captors came into the cell, staring all the animals down carefully. “Hey, this one only has a human arm and Eustass Kid has fully transformed.. I thought we planned on turning Strawhat hybrid first?” Questioning tones spread throughout the room and Luffy still sat there, his face less obvious to them covered in fur. “Well, everything seems okay for now. But we’re taking the rabbit with us for testing before bringing him back.” Then before anybody could attempt something, they released large amounts of saltwater from the ceiling by pressing a button. Now nobody could even lift a finger except for the captors. Luffy groaned as he weakened, being pulled out and brought somewhere else.</p><p>Luffy managed to cough out some salt water, lifting his head. Nobody here could understand him even if he protested, instead putting him on a table and holding him down there. </p><p>They grabbed a large syringe with the liquid from before, and this time he couldn’t struggle when they pierced him with the needle. Quickly his features started changing as Kid’s had, only tail and ears remaining. Luck was also on his side in that his vest and shorts remained. Another thing he realized was that there were no longer human ears, leaving the ones atop his head his only source of hearing.</p><p>Luffy would try to fight back now, but the rough seastone on his leg they had attached weakened him too much to even move. He really wished his crew were close, now..</p><p>The captors apparently weren’t done, strapping him down on the table and grabbing the new rabbit ears. Tugging and feeling and sometimes looking in there with tools. It hurt a whole lot when they poked him with sharp objects and nobody here cared, not like they should though. Bastards, they wouldn’t get away with this when he was free. </p><p>“He’s successfully managed the hybrid transformation, should we try and brainwash him yet?” Their words freaked him out and the strawhat around his abdomen almost crunched under the strain of him attempting escape. What they said next, however, was good news. </p><p>“No, let’s just wait for the animal features to be permanent, only a few minutes. Brainwashing people with strong wills is near impossible unless their minds are compromised. I say we just wait until he’s been away from his crew long enough to drive him insane then attempt brainwashing.” Relief was shown only for a split second on the strawhat captain’s features, knowing that his crew would come eventually and not to worry. Luckily nobody in the room seemed to notice.</p><p>“Let’s bring him back and look at the Kid guy tomorrow. Make sure to give the surgeon of death his shot too.” That sentence apparently concluded the session, but before they let Luffy go they took a piece of his flesh out, which was incredibly painful. “Test that next week. Needs time to collect chemicals in storage to see the reactions.” And finally he was led back to the cell and dropped in.</p><p>“Straw hat, what the hell happened?” Kid gaped at the blood flowing from the rubberman’s arm. This was telling enough how bad the laboratory was.</p><p>“They injected me with the blue stuff and then looked around and poked my ears. Before they let me go they took a good chunk of my arm out..” He breathed heavily, trying to control the pain best he could. “And.. the ears and stuff are permanent after a few minutes of being injected..” While Luffy was weakened enough already, the blood flow was a bit much, and he passed out against the wall. The blood loss was comparable to Fishman Island.</p><p>“Strawhat-ya!” Law yelled, walking over to the unconscious captain. “It seems they weaken us with seastone, otherwise he wouldn’t have fainted like this. They clearly know all about the transformations as well. Even taking samples directly from the flesh and turning us mostly human again with shots.” He pondered, also ripping off some of Kid’s shirt without permission to wrap it around Luffy’s arm. “Either of us is probably next. Considering the lack of medical attention, we’re likely disposable as well.”</p><p>“Fuck, I hope Luffy’s or one of our crews gets here fast. That looks painful..” Kid gave Luffy’s bloody arm a good look. “Besides, did they really need to take that much?” Tail swished anxiously on hard flooring. </p><p>“Perhaps.. And I have a bad feeling this is only the best of it.”</p><p>"You like the word perhaps a lot, don't you.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rescuing the Captains, and a Crew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Heart Pirates team up with the Strawhat pirates to rescue two captains abducted by the same organization. However, where are the Kid pirates?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The strawhat pirates were getting frantic, following Luffy’s vivre card as well as looking out for anything suspicious. Which is why when they saw the Heart Pirates submarine, it was a relief. The card dragged on downwards, meaning underwater. Most of their crew couldn’t do that without an underwater machine such as.. A submarine. </p><p>“Oi, is Law here?” Zoro called out when they had gotten close enough, not surprised to only have one answer from a large white bear.</p><p>“No, Captain was taken somewhere and we’ve been following the tracks. I can’t see anything, though!” Bepo answered, scratching his head in stress. “Did you also get dragged up in these abductions?” Usopp started pulling hair out of his head similarly to the animal.</p><p>“They took Luffy! If only I hadn’t shown him my invention.. He would still be here! I should have guessed he’d try to just grab it!” The sniper gave an exasperated sigh, dropping to his knees. “Now he’s underwater somewhere and not only are many of the crew devil fruit eaters, none of us can breathe underwater!” Bepo gave an excited look.</p><p>“Are you saying they’re underwater? We can use the submarine.” Usopp finally looked up from his sulking. </p><p>“Yes, the vivre card Luffy gave us is going downwards..” Immediately the Strawhat crew leapt aboard the Polar Tang as Bepo motioned for them to come over. Franky stayed aboard the Sunny, saying he’d take care of it and to call the ship if they needed help.</p><p>“Luffy-san is still considerably far, we must get moving now!” Brook pointed out, running inside the submarine while the others followed suit. </p><p>It was also comical to say the least, when they walked into the area filled with chipmunks, snakes, lions, cats, etc. Every animal you could imagine was there, though that’s a slight overstatement. </p><p>Robin took a look outside the window as they submerged. “The vivre card is pointing slightly to the west, I’m estimating 230 meters below us. Look out for a base or anything similar.” The crew nodded, then went back to staring at the animals in the meantime. This might take longer than they wanted. </p><p>----------</p><p>Law took it upon himself to keep strawhat alive, tying more and more fabric around the arm until blood flow finally stopped. It had been a few days and Luffy hadn’t woken up yet. </p><p>In the time he was asleep, Law had been turned into a hybrid as well. And both him and Eustass had gone through what Luffy had, minus the tissue sample. He thought it had something to do with Luffy’s rubber body. Somehow the idiot Kid didn’t complain about having all his shirt stolen and used as makeshift bandages.</p><p>“Is the dumbass going to wake up soon?” He growled, definitely not looking at how the pirate captain’s ears drooped forward when he slept. The insults kept coming out of his mouth, because no he was NOT worried for the little shit who thought he was an emperor already.</p><p>“Strawhat-ya will be fine, and I’d suggest you stop having inner conflicts when we should be focusing on how to escape. I also assure you right now that my crew will come here eventually. Though, I’m not sure about yours.”</p><p>“Asshole! Of course my crew is coming to get me. Don’t think so lowly of them!” The half-tiger yelled, pointing accusedly at Law. Then they noticed Luffy waking up, ears standing and eyes scrunching slightly. He looked up, opened his eyes, and grinned.</p><p>“Neh, did I fall asleep?” This fucking idiot.</p><p>“No, you did not fall asleep! You bled out all over our precious space and now I’ll have to sleep in a blood puddle for the rest of our stay!” Kid gave a disgusted face, pointing at the red-coated floor. “And not to mention you say these animal features are permanent! This is never going to leave me alone!” Yells rang around the enclosed space.</p><p>“Oh, really? Ohhh, right! They took part of my arm out. That kinda hurt!” Luffy laughed, looking at his torn arm. “But it’s not that bad, without kairoseki it wouldn’t have been as painful either. And I know my crew will get me soon so they can’t brainwash me!” The (apparent) optimist stood up. Law was so done with hearing more stuff he didn’t want to hear.</p><p>“Brainwashing, what do you mean by brainwashing?!” Eustass Kid beat him to it, screaming full volume. “Care to explain this very important information, huh?!” Trafalgar hoped the room was soundproof.</p><p>Luffy giggled and answered him. “Yeah, they said I had become a hybrid or sumthin’, and then talked about brainwashing me. But they also added that it’s hard to brainwash people with strong wills and put it off for when I go insane!” He grinned widely as if he wasn’t talking about being a test subject until he went insane for brainwashing. </p><p>“Oh god my crew better come quickly..” Kid sighed, kicking the floor. This was when the stupid laboratory people came in, taking all three captains into the ‘room.’ Trying to escape, they realized, was futile with kairoseki cuffs on. Law grumbled as they took out a knife, numbing his arm.</p><p>“Wow, I didn’t think you’d actually numb it. You guys don’t seem like the generous type..” Kid grumbled under his breath, looking away from the knife going into his arm. Luffy had a hard time not being ticklish, the poker face impossible for him. The numbing medicine made it so he only felt the brushes and pressure. Law and Kid tried not to facepalm at his giggling and failed attempts to conceal that. </p><p>Luckily for them, the people didn’t seem to care about his laughter, just checking around inside his arm for whatever reason. Then a researcher spoke.</p><p>“I don’t think there is anything wrong with the bones and tissue. Boss is getting impatient because Strawhat isn’t showing signs of going insane. He wants this done as soon as possible. Sew them up and attempt the brainwashing. If we’re lucky, they’ll get to speak to him soon. And our research will be complete!” Another researcher asked a question when the other was done speaking.</p><p>“Why do we even need to brainwash them? Can’t we just force them to talk?” Another guy, seemingly of higher authority based on their expressions and demeanor answered.</p><p>“Pirates are a stubborn lot. They wouldn’t speak if they knew.. What I cannot say here now. Might even rather die depending on the person. Especially since they just heard me, my mistake, and will now absolutely need to be brainwashed.” Every researcher in the room nodded in understanding, sewing up the pirate’s wounds quickly after their question was answered. </p><p>“Bring them there now!” A voice boomed through the loudspeaker, making all personnel move faster, grabbing each captain and running for a room down the dark metal halls. A large grey door was pushed open, and inside the room was three chairs.</p><p>Luffy was protesting, talking about how he wouldn’t let them take over his mind. Law and Kid did the same with silent looks of challenge to every worker around them. When they all had been seated in the three chairs, all of the captains felt a strange pressure in their mind. And all three fought against that pressure in any way they could, be it thoughts or movement. Strawhat was mostly focusing on thoughts, an intense face on his usually grinning features. The three worst generation pirates heard groans around the room.</p><p>“This is seriously going to take hours.. Usually it only takes a minute or two! And we can’t do anything like knock them out or it isn’t going to work.”</p><p>“Guess we’re waiting, then..” </p><p>----------</p><p>The submarine was getting close to the destination, and then Nami along with Chopper spotted something.</p><p>“It’s a base! Look guys!” Cheers spread through the vessel and Zoro offered to swim out and take a look. Bepo handed him a suit for the pressure and he paddled over to the base entrance, unable to cut as well as usual underwater.</p><p>The entrance was tiny and tough, the material comparable to diamond. He tried opening it, but nothing seemed to work. The rest of the base was also similar in material. He found a small keyhole, though, and went searching for the key. The thing must be about as small as a pin and Zoro had memorized the shape of the keyhole itself. But everywhere he went there was no key in sight. When the swordsman told the crew to look out for a key, they did just that but nothing was found. Bepo decided on moving the submarine door to the base door, connecting the two vessels.</p><p>When Zoro knocked on the door as a joke though, a personnel with seastone weapons shot at them after opening said door. </p><p>“Intruders! Sound the alarm!” The worker in a mask pressed a button and alarms went off, red lights flashing behind him. Water started leaking in from the gap between submarine and base door.</p><p>Seeing an opening, Zoro cut down the man with a bit of effort, a few members of the crew knocked over by kairoseki nets. He untangled them and everybody on the boat, including animals, stormed the place. Sanji started kicking everybody through walls as they were attacked.</p><p>Vivre cards all pointed towards one direction, and everybody that was aboard the Polar Tang searched multiple rooms, grabbing strange syringes they wanted to take a look at later. As soon as they were about to enter the next room, however, someone stopped them.</p><p>“I think that’s far enough. You’ve ravaged my base far too long and the world government won’t take kindly to my research being hindered. We will achieve what we want, and once all of your captains are under the control of the base, they will talk to him!” The large man stepped forward on the stone floors. He was taller than all of them, long grey hair and a pointed nose. His eyes were grey as well, and he wore a lab coat. Zoro saw the man holding two swords.</p><p>“You, just what are you planning to do?” Nami interrogated, pulling her clima tact forward ready to fight. </p><p>“Me? I’m planning to do something very important for the world government’s power. While others just make artificial devil fruits, we’ve found something more intriguing. I might as well tell you because you’re all going to die here anyways. Once they can speak to him from our side, the world government will be able to overthrow millions of pirates!” He chuckled, holding his weapons in front of him as Zoro lunged forward. The impact was noticeable, both swordsmen gritting their teeth. “We found it, we did. An ancient sea king with knowledge of weapons and devil fruits alike. The only problem was, we couldn’t exactly talk to it. Only other sea kings did. We could tame sea kings, give them legs, and kidnap captains. However we couldn’t get them to say anything to the beast. Which made us wonder if ANY animal could talk to it. We’ve tried so long to make human-animal hybrids to talk to him, but all of them failed. Of course, we got rid of those failed ones. Except for when we found your captains and that annoying ghost girl.” </p><p>Zoro lunged again, managing to cut the guy across the shoulder. “Will you just shut up?”</p><p>Nami decided this had gone on long enough, and everybody nodded. They all lunged forward and attacked the man as a group, and despite his haki, he couldn’t fight super well against this many enemies. Moreover, every researcher here was a pushover compared to him. So no assistance worked. Each crew member was dead set on finding their captains, and nobody was going to stop them now.</p><p>Usopp pointed at a large grey door down the hall. “I think it’s that room there! The vivre card is pointing directly at it!” Soon footsteps rang louder than before as animals and humans alike stormed through the door, finding their captains as well as someone else’s captain strapped into chairs with very uncomfortable looks on their faces. Right away they were released, Usopp and Chopper ‘taking care of’ the workers surrounding Luffy and Law. When the captain’s were set free, they thanked the crews and then turned to Kid.</p><p>“Where’s your crew, Eustass-ya?” Law asked, a serious look coming across his face. “I would assume they’d have come here with Mugiwara-ya’s and my own crew. </p><p>“I have no idea.” Kid admitted, lowering his eyes and staring angrily at the floor. “But if they’re not looking for me, they must be here.” Was the conclusion he came to. And then he looked around him at the countless animals he knew to be the Heart Pirates. “Oh, those syringes turn you back to human, you keep the ears and tail though.” Kid reluctantly gave them the information, and soon everybody was semi-human again. He kept trying to rid his mind of how his crew was doing and where they were.</p><p>“Don’t worry, magnet guy!” Luffy’s cheerful voice came across Kid’s ears. “While they were trying to control our minds I heard them say that your crew was locked up somewhere with a ghost girl.” Zoro looked at Luffy strangely.</p><p>“Do you mean Perona? She’s here?” </p><p>“Maybe! Is that her name?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Talking to the Beast, but Laughing at Another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting the mysterious sea king was a shock for the rescue team, but they get what they want after their captain understands the beast's need. Everything is turning out alright, after all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clashing of weapons rang throughout the laboratorie's halls as the Strawhats and the Heart Pirates fought off researchers to find a certain cell. Kid was looking carefully everywhere they went, staring at cell doors only to find them empty. Ceiling started crumbling from all the force being sent out by the attackers, going unnoticed by the lot.</p><p>“Does anybody have a lead as to where they could be?” Nami called as she and Robin came back from their small ‘search party’ meant to find Perona and the Kid Pirates. Luffy shook his head and then got a brilliant idea. </p><p>“You, there, where can we find ghost girl and Kid’s crew?” The rubberman interrogated a nearby employee who was semi-conscious. He kneeled down and ears were bent forward to listen. Eyes struggled to stay open and the employee told them where they kept important prisoners. But what worried everybody was the fact that when they got there, nobody was in sight. </p><p>“Was he lying or something?” Zoro growled, thinking about going back and forcing an answer out of the guy. Maybe Luffy’s new features made it harder to take him seriously. “There’s nobody her-” He paused, looking at a huge red door with many reinforcements. The thing screamed importance, at least to Zoro. Swords were unsheathed and all the rescuers needed to know what happened was the sound of metal being sliced. Cracking followed and dribbles of water pooled around the forcefully-made entrance.</p><p>“Did you find them, Zoro?” Nami ran up to the sliced door, then gaped at what was inside. What could be described as pure horror was written all over her face. A large glass tank stood before them, and eyes stared back. “That monster.. It’s stuck in there right?” </p><p>Zoro just stared in disbelief at the sheer size of the creature. It looked much like a sea king, only hundreds of times bigger than preferred. When everybody else caught up with him and Nami, Luffy pointed in front of the tank. There were the people they’d been searching for, sitting where they should have been noticed right away had it not been for the distraction. All were seemingly out of it.</p><p>Kid rushed forward to his crew. “Guys, they didn’t brainwash you or anything right? Oh shoot.” The last statement was enough to get everybody’s attention. Perona and the Kid Pirates were staring blankly at the sea king, not saying a word. Behind the glass tank was massive expanses of ocean, gaining their attention as well. Luffy also started staring, then he nodded after a while.</p><p>“The sea king says that they are brainwashed but can be turned back over time.” The words spilled out, as if he’d just spoken to the beast. Even Luffy himself didn’t completely understand what he said. “And.. It also says it wants to be free again. They won’t attack us.” Everybody knew that thing was going to be freed as long as Luffy was able to free it. He valued freedom more than anybody else and would give it to anybody who wanted it, for the most part. So what followed surprised almost nobody. </p><p>Luffy cracked the glass even more until water was spilling everywhere, the sea king being freed from the other side of the glass, not in the laboratory. Everybody stared in awe as it swam deeper, and deeper, and deeper until nothing could be seen of it anymore. It would have been very heartwarming for a while, had they not been suddenly distracted by more crumbling ceiling. Even the walls started shaking uncontrollably.</p><p>“Ah, my bad!” Luffy laughed, running full speed towards where they had come from, dragging with him a few others. Robin smiled at her friends.</p><p>“If we don’t run after captain-san, the laboratory will engulf us and we’ll all suffocate.” Usopp sweat dropped and started running.</p><p>“That’s not helping, Robin!”</p><p>--------</p><p>In the end, everybody managed to escape without the morbid depictions of suffocation Robin told them coming true. Perona and the Kid pirates snapped out of it after a while, and everybody was doing fine now. Except for the poor Strawhat captain.. Who was stuck being called cute by his crew.</p><p>“Luffy! Can I touch your ears?” Chopper asked innocently, staring with wide eyes up at his conflicted captain. Luffy didn’t particularly appreciate being looked at like this, but he loved seeing the crew happy and his personality just couldn’t make him very upset about it.</p><p>“Sure, Chopper!”</p><p>Kid continued to laugh at him behind his back, never forgetting the ordeal. And Law couldn’t help but think this was supposed to be more serious than what actually happened. But at least they all had their crews back, minus a murderous laboratory incident. </p><p>Yet Law still recalled something important. “Robin-ya, do you think these artifacts will cause more trouble later on? We destroyed the laboratory but people will still run into them.”</p><p>“I think we can shift the responsibility to others when our captain isn’t involved, right?” She didn’t look up from the paper, but a mysterious smile remained on her face. “Today’s news is quite interesting, wouldn’t you think?”</p><p>Law looked over at the paper and also couldn’t help but smirk. ‘Kaido the Beast Goes Missing, in his Place a Mouse?” </p><p>What an interesting article, indeed..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Agh I can't believe I'm ending it on such a short chapter, but forgive me! If I spewed out any more chapters they wouldn't be chapters I enjoyed writing, so let's keep the chapters I put my soul into and add this last one to wrap stuff up. The captain from chapter two was not a named character, but served an example. I hope that this didn't horribly disappoint you, but it's much longer than anything else I've ever posted. Still getting over my fear of posting my stuff on the internet, but I also understand my writing is not very good yet and needs work. So thanks for commenting and giving constructive criticism, but I don't really have an excuse for ending this so soon. But I also had fun writing this, and that's all that matters to me now. I just felt like sharing my stories this time around, and I'll also get better over time. Thanks for reading! P.S, I have a hard time writing serious stuff without feeling guilty, sorry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>